


Putting Up

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Petting, Humor, Negotiations, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A sequel to my "Putting Out."Laverne knows when to put up or shut up - even when she and Lenny risk discovery and increased insurance premiums by making out in the girls' new car.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Kudos: 4





	Putting Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Futsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! Love you!

“How do you wanna do this?”

She wrinkled her nose at him in the semi-darkness of the evening. Lenny was lying across her prone form, one hand on her breast, the other pressed to the top of her thigh. He’d apparently been playing mental Jenga with their body parts ever since they’d come home from the movies and a necking session had turned into heavy petting and they - quietly and unobtrusively as you please - made out under the summer starlight in the back seat of the girls’ new car.

The response Laverne bit back was something along the line of ‘whatever you want to’. Her bra straps and bodice had been pushed off her shoulders, and her nipples glistened in the moonlight thanks to his gentle but wicked tongue. 

“We can’t do _this_ ,” she pointed out. “We’re parked outside the building and somebody might see us.”

“Want me to drive us til we’re out of sight?“ 

“Len!”

He whined and pointed at the bulge she’d managed to give rise to in his pants. “You’re gonna Ragusa me!”

“I am not!” she retorted. “I just ain’t gonna put out in a car!”

“Won’t do it in a swan boat, won’t do it in a car…”

“Lenny…” she growled.

“Okay,” he said. “Fingers, but no tongues. Fraidycat.”

She elbowed his side. “You take that back!”

He responded by making clucking sounds and flapping his elbows in a most poultrylike manner. At that, Laverne tackled him against the back seat and straddling Lenny’s face, using her skirt to hide anything particularly offensive from prying eyes. Hard to do when he ripped out the crotch of her panties and started feasting greedily on her already-wet pussy.

It would probably be worth Shirley clobbering her when she found out what Laverne had risked the dryness of their brand new backseat, Laverne decided, as she reached along the oceanic miles of leatherette seats to unzip her boyfriend’s pants and show him who the real chicken was.


End file.
